Bleeding Heart
by DreamsOfCoffeeAndScissors
Summary: When Bleed, Iron Weasel's old lead guitarist, comes back in an attempt to rejoin the band, Derek is anything but happy about that. Tripp doesn't completely understand, and since Derek won't tell him the reason why, Tripp asks Ash and Burger. And Tripp will learn that it isn't just all about the band. Story is better than summery. Read & Review! Rated T for mild language at times.
1. Author's Note

_Wow. After four months of not putting anything up on , it feels a little weird doing so._

_So, I have this A/N up for a couple of reasons, 1. I want to talk to you guys about my future on this website, and 2. Just some disclaimers for this fanfiction that I beg of you to read, and strongly recommend you read before actually reading the story. I actually have finished the first chapter, but I want to put this up so you guys can read it._

_First, I want to talk about my life on this site. I really love this website. I really do, but after I finished The Raven's Shadow, I decided I wanted to attempt to put up fanfictions from different series. Well, I don't think it's much of a surprise that I failed that hard._

_Like I said in my update in my bio, I decided that I was basically done with fanfiction unless I wanted to practice. But I did mentioned that there was one last story (and this is it) that I wanted to put up for you guys to enjoy before I 'officially' retire writing on this website And I think that this might be a good one._

_I will still be on this site checking for PMs and I still am accepting beta reading until I am completely done with . I also accept co-writings if you are interested. However, due to my inactivity on this site it might take a while before I get back to you._

_And lastly, I want to talk about disclaimers for this story._

**_First off, I do not own I'm In The Band, I will say this at the beginning of every chapter so you shouldn't be too worried about this._**

**_Secondly, this does contain a gay relationship, so if you are not comfortable with that at all, I advise you do not read this story._**

**_Thirdly, I have to tell you if you have not seen the show and you want to read the fanfic, I have to warn you on a couple of things:_**

**_1. I do not provide a whole lot of background. I do talk about the character's roles from the episode this is portraying, but I would say that if you want a solid background I think the show's summery will do just that for you._**

**_2. If you have not seen the episode this has originated from, 'Bleed Guitarist', you will get spoiled for this episode. You may also get a minor spoiler or two from Season 2. It is not ground-breaking, but it's just a heads up._**

_FUTURE BLAZE: Okay, I know that I did remove it but I decided that I do want to put it up and leave it in cause anyone does want to read it, so I hope you enjoy and if you do please leave a review, even if it's just that you loved it because I think that will help motivate me to continue writing it.  
_

_So, I guess that is it for my disclaimers/A/N for this, and now (or whenever I put it up) I present to you, my final fanfic I will put up._


	2. Chapter 1: Derek's POV

**Disclaimer: This show would probably just be ending if I owned it, so I do not own I'm In The Band**

* * *

When I saw Tripp open the door to Bleed, Iron Weasel's original lead guitarist, standing there, something weird happened.

I completely forgot about the band's failure with Bowling Ball Pong, and I fell into this state that only lasted a couple of seconds. I saw, heard, and felt a blur of memories that flew past me of something that I have long forgotten. I didn't have a good glimpse of any of them because they were there for half a second and then it was gone.

When Burger, the bass guitarist, slammed the door, telling Bleed to go away, I woke up from that state. I glance at Ash, I can easily tell that we all, except for Tripp, felt the same about Bleed.

"Bleed?" Tripp, the lead guitarist of the band, asked excitedly. "As in Iron Weasel's original lead guitarist?!"

He opened the door once more and Bleed was in the middle of saying something like 'Bleed is in the hou-' in his British accent, not as fine as my own, before I slammed the door shut and looked at the lead guitarist.

"Kid, we hate Bleed; he only cares about himself." I tell him, I hate that he has the allusion that he is amazing and an awesome guitarist. I thought that once myself.

He says that I do the same thing, but I explain to him that I care about _myself_ and that Bleed cares about _himself. _I mean it is very distinct in how different those supposed-similarities are, and that that fact was disgusting. I wish he knew how Bleed was really like.

I walk away from the door, which was probably a mistake because Tripp said "He's my idol." And Tripp opened the door again. Bleed was asking where was the love for him before Ash closed the door in his face.

"We had to kick him out of the band because he was a two-faced backstabber!" Ash exclaimed to Tripp.

Ash and Burger explained to the kid what happened on that night, while I just stood back and

remembered.

* * *

It was the tenth night in a row we were playing a gig at this club. For the past nine days, Bleed kept telling us that the club couldn't pay us so we just went to our hotel for the night.

It was the tenth night where he betrayed us.

"Bad news guys, the club can't pay us." He told to us after he talked to the manager.

The drummer, Ash, and the bass guitarist, Burger, 'awww'ed in disappointment, while I asked him 'What?' in the same tone.

"That's ten nights in a row, we're going broke!" I told him.

He put a hand on my shoulder and said "I know times are tough for all of us."

Suddenly, there was the sound of a helicopter flying above us and Bleed pointed out that there was _his _helicopter.

A ladder from said helicopter came down and Bleed went to it and held on to one of the steps as it flew higher and higher away from us.

Us three just stood there and waved goodbye at him, because we were oblivious to a lot of obvious events back in the day.

It hit us a few seconds later that he was leaving the band.

My mind was prepared to zoom forward to the part that really hit and hurt me on that same night, before present-day Burger and Ash were done telling the same story.

* * *

"Come on, that was a long time ago. I'm sure he's changed!" Tripp told us, not even convinced by our story to stop him from letting Bleed in. He leaned towards the door knob to open the door again when I stopped him.

I told him that nobody changes, like a zebra doesn't change his stripes or a leopard doesn't changes his spots or Burger not changing his underwear, which he agreed to himself.

Tripp ignored it and opened the door to nothing. At that same time, the door that connects the living room and the kitchen opened and guess who was there?

Bleed.

"Back door was open!" He exclaimed.

Me, Burger, and Ash walked up to Bleed and I said to him as I was walking "Whatever it is that you want from us Bleed, you can't take it. Because we don't have money or fame or girls or anything." It hurt a little bit despite the fact that it was true. Burger seemed to concur even though I didn't say it.

"I don't want anything from you lads, I just wanted to congratulate you on your comeback!" He told us, but we turned away from him, our backs facing him after that with our arms crossed. "Since I'm not wanted here," he started to walk to the main entrance to the home, "I guess I'll just get going." Us three turned away from him as he walked to the main door to leave.

I am praying that Tripp doesn't talk to him and convince him to stay.

"Wait Bleed, don't go." He started.

Damn it. He's going to convince Bleed to stay.

"You're the reason I became a guitarist."

Bleed says: "Oh Tripp, the honor's all mine." He then said that he saw Tripp on his website and thought he could really shred.

Tripp turns to us and says, in a pitch higher than his unless voice: "Bleed thinks I can shred."

I just roll my eyes. If he understood Bleed, he would clearly see through his trap. I can feel my other band members behind me do the same.

"Stay and jam with us. What do you say guys?" Tripp asks us.

Us three turn to him for a second or two to say that we disagree.

"Okay, well you guys jam with me, I'll jam with Bleed, but since we're all so busy we'll do it at the same time."

We fell for it; Ash said that he was totally falling for this trick of Tripp's. I didn't realize it until he said it.

"Brilliant!" Bleed exclaimed. "I'll go get my guitar." He then took off to get it.

After he left, I said to the kid that we play only one song and then Bleed is out.

Little did I realize that Izzy, Tripp's best friend, came in through the kitchen door, and she basically freaked out and ran to Tripp, excited that, through her eyes, the hottest rocker alive was actually here.

Tripp was then talking to her that she shouldn't act like a crazy fan, despite her crush on him. The thought of someone having a crush on Bleed just made me sick.

She said that she won't do that since she was waiting her whole life to meet him. And then he came in and she screamed.

She then literally jumped on his back, making him drop his guitar case.

So, after a minute or two, the band was finally able to pry Izzy off his back and run to the garage to jam, locking the doors after we got in.

* * *

So, we decided to perform a song that Iron Weasel used to perform back when we were beginning to get our way to the top, but one that both of the lead guitarists knew and practiced.

We settled on one that was from the second album that was not as popular as some of our other hits.

After performing the four minute song, Bleed was shredding on his guitar for a good ten seconds before he finally stopped.

After that, he said he was sorry about it and that he was a little bit rusty.

Tripp said that it rocked.

Bleed then says, not even thanking the kid. "It does feel good to play again." He glances at the door on the right side of the garage. "Are you sure that door's locked?"

Izzy is standing trying to open it, and pointing to the knob, as if asking us to open it. I would gladly if Tripp wasn't here. She walked away and then Bleed said: "I suppose it's nice to have a fan. My solo career's not going very well."

And then he said out loud "Light bulb!" as the result of him getting an idea. I used to like that about him when he was part of the band, but I just found it annoying.

"What if I open for you guys at you're next gig?" he asks excitedly.

Tripp said that would be awesome, non-verbally saying that we should do it.

"No way!" I said out loud. "He's just trying to latch onto Iron Weasel's success. Even though there's not much success. "I had to admit. Burger, once again, agreed despite it was hard to hear out loud.

"It's alright lads," Bleed says as he is beginning to put his guitar away. "I'll just go home. I don't have far to go." He looks at us after he puts his guitar in its case. "I live in my car."

I don't even feel guilty about that.

At that point, the conversation starts to be a little bit of a blur for me for only thirty seconds. I am trying to repress memories and emotions.

I don't want to remember those.

I don't want them to come back.

I don't want to feel those feelings.

I don't want them to come back.

I don't want him to come back.

I snap out my trance when I hear, from Tripp, that Bleed can stay at his house for the night.

Oh hell no. Hell. No.

"How pathetic." I start, walking towards Bleed. Burger and Ash don't follow me. They know that this should be my battle. "A grown man having sunk so low he's got to stay in a kid's house."

"You guys have been living in my house for months-"  
"I hardly see the connection." I say, in a serious tone, to Tripp, turning my head to look at him.

After that, Bleed goes to get his stuff to stay for the night so Tripp can take him to the guest room (really Iron Weasel's room) so he can leave it by the bunk bed.

Once Bleed is set up, the band is ready to get dinner. But Tripp takes me to the guest bedroom because he says wants to talk to me. Even though he didn't tell me, I know he wants to talk to me about Bleed.


	3. Chapter 2: Tripp's POV

**Disclaimer: I am just a random person who just really loves this show and wants to express how much I love it. I don't own I'm In the Band.**

* * *

Bleed came to my front door, in an attempt to rejoin Iron Weasel, the band I am lead guitarist on.

When I saw him, my heart began to beat very fast. Bleed, Iron Weasel's original lead guitarist. He wanted to rejoin the band.

I was the only one in the band who was really nice to him. Derek, Burger, and Ash were being really, really mean to him and denied everything he wanted to do and tried to convince me he was bad. I mean, I believe the story and everything, but anyone can change right?

The other band members, I wasn't too concerned about asking why they didn't want Bleed back, they would listen and obey Derek for the most part anyway. But Derek, the leader and singer of Iron Weasel, why is he so paranoid about not letting Bleed back in the band?

Without completely realizing it, I toke Derek into the band's bedroom to interrogate him for answers before dinner.

"What do you want kid?" Derek annoyingly asked me in his thick British accent.

"It's about Bleed." I truthfully tell him.

For a fraction of a second, although I can be sure that it was real and not a just flicker of my imagination, I see Derek's face fall. His eyes are filled with memories of a distant past that I don't know of and I can't envision. But he regains the same face as he masked before in almost that same time. "What about Bleed?" He asks skeptically.

"Why are you so paranoid about him? You are insane about everything he does and say 'no' to his questions. You denied letting him stay to jam with us, you denied letting him stay the night, and you just are being annoying around him-"

"We told you why kid!"

"Yeah, but I want more answers." Derek freezes. "Why are you crazier about Bleed than Ash or Burger?"

He presses his lips together then locks eyes with me again. "It was especially hard on me, as the leader, because I should have seen though this trick, and I was outsmarted instead." He then walks to his bed to sit down on it to untie his boots as he mutters what sounds like 'Metal Wolf…Madison Square Garden…'

"Derek," I take a step forward and ask in a confused voice: "what are you doing?"

"I'm," he throws his boots under the bunk bed and stands up to pull his sheets back. "going to sleep."

I am confused. It is obvious Derek wants to avoid whatever he is hiding from me, it is as clear as crystal and even Ash wouldn't be fooled, but it's only like six in the afternoon, barely the evening. "But Derek, what about dinner?"  
"I'm not hungry."

I feel the desire to push him more for answers; I want to get whatever he has locked in his mind out of there, but something stops me. I take a step back and tell Derek to have a good night, even though the sky has barely begun to set, and turn the lights off and close the door and head off to dinner with the rest of Iron Weasel.


	4. Chapter 3: Derek's POV

**Disclaimer: The show wouldn't get cancelled like two years ago if I owned it, so I do not own I'm In The Band**

* * *

Of course the kid would be curious about why I am being such a bitch to Bleed.

After the door shut behind him, I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding and press my hands to my face.

I wasn't completely lying to the kid when I told him that I, as the leader of Iron Weasel, should have seen through Bleed's illusion that he was betraying Iron Weasel before he left us. That was only a side of the truth.

I let my hands fall at my side and stare at the top of the bunk above me for maybe ten seconds, thinking about nothing. I then close my eyes and resume to the thought I had before, an attempt to try and fall asleep.

I couldn't tell Tripp the entire truth because he would be confused and would find me…

I then fall asleep before I can finish the thought.

* * *

It is shortly after the worldwide tour of Iron Weasel's fourth album. I, Burger, and Ash were getting ready to go back to LA to begin laying tracks for our fifth album.

It is after our final concert in Japan, where we were as big as we were in America, we are walking to our new van, that we decided to call the Band Van, when suddenly this man, who is about our age with long blonde hair that is average and a definite rocker style for his attire, is leaning against the new van.

We stop in our tracks and look at this strange man. Who the hell is he? And how did he get back here? And how did he even know where we were going and where the band van was?

He lets out a little chuckle and slaps the side of the trunk a little bit. "She's a beauty isn't she?" He says in a British accent; not as fine as my own, but it is definitely British.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask him, stepping forward a little bit to him. I have this odd liking towards him even though I just met him like ten seconds ago and he is being a little creepy.

He steps back from where he was standing and has his hands held out side-by-side. "I apologize I didn't introduce myself. My name is Bleed, and I absolutely love your band and your music!"

I liked him more as every second passed despite the fact that I shouldn't be.

"I think a great edition for the band would be having a lead guitarist, and I can really shred!" He told us.

I look at him, skeptic. "We'll consider it." I told him.

I turn to my other band members, and then Bleed yells to me that I'm his favorite band member.

I turned back to him and told him he was in the band. I mean, if you love me and say I'm your favorite and that you have skill, then you should be a part of the band.

We were heading off to our hotel room we were staying in before going back home and begin recording the first tracks for our fifth album the following mornings.

I was lying in my bedroom, just admiring my good looks and telling myself I did a great job as always.

And then Bleed comes in.

And the dream dissipates into the black curtain of deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Tripp's POV

**Disclaimer: Really? The show is 2 1/2 years old and I am just expressing this story I want to tell. I do not own I'm In the Band**

* * *

After dinner and watching some random cable show about whatever in the living room, Bleed mentions that he's going to go check up on how Derek is doing, since I told the rest of them what Derek was doing, careful not to mention our discussion about Bleed himself.

Once the old lead guitarist left the living room, since I would be sure he was out of earshot, I am prepared to ask Burger and Ash about what Derek is hiding from me.

But I then realize that I don't have enough courage to bring the question out of my mind into reality. I do remember being nervous about asking this to the two band members, I guess my conscience is tugging at the corners of my mind so that I feel guilty about asking them about this. _Whatever he is hiding, that secret should be kept to Derek himself._

But I ignore that and work up whatever bravery to ask Burger and Ash this; my question won't hurt anyone right?

"Ash and Burger," I start, and I know that I can't chicken out right now. "Why is Derek crazier about not letting Bleed stay than you two?"

Ash and Burger look at each for what seems like forever, until Burger lets out a breath and says: "Little man, I don't think that you should know about it."

"I knew that there was a side to this story that Derek wouldn't confess to me." I think I mutter, but I said it out loud for the drummer and bass guitarist to hear without knowing it.

"So that's what you and Derek were talking about before dinner!" Ash realized.

"Yes." I admitted, and let Ash pour guilt in me.

"And that's why he wasn't present at dinner!" he continued.

"That is true."

Burger leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in. "What did you ask Derek?"

There was no point in hiding anything anymore. "The same question I just asked you guys,"

"What question?" Ash asked. I told him again without a second thought because we all expect that from him.

"Ohhh…" he said.

"Why do you three guys try to avoid telling me anything? What side of this story are you guys not confessing to me?" I then ask them both.

Burger and Ash look at each other again, as if debating whether or not to tell me the piece of the truth Derek didn't admit in our interrogation.

Burger lets out another sigh, but I don't think he realized he was holding this one. He gets up out of his chair and tells both me and Ash to go to the garage, I follow Burger and I know that Ash is following me from behind. Whatever Burger will tell me, I know that this is big since he is taking me to the garage, where we know that the possibility of Bleed and Derek eavesdropping on us is low.

Once we are in the garage, Burger tells me to sit on the couch. I do it without a second thought because I know in the back of my mind that I will probably be really shocked and surprised by whatever he will admit, and I will learn the whole story.

"Little man, there is something that we are about to admit that is going to be really big, and we just want you to be open-minded about this and not think differently about Derek." Burger starts, sitting to my left side and Ash does the same but to my right side.

"I understand and I promise to be open-minded with whatever you will confess to me." I tell them, but I am not even fully convinced by my statement.

Burger takes in a deep breath. "Derek and Bleed once dated each other."

Okay, that was definitely NOT what I was expecting. I personally expected that he and Bleed were really close friends that just got separated when high school ended, because Bleed didn't join the band until Iron Weasel's fifth soundtrack, and stayed until after the seventh one when Bleed left for personal reasons, according to what I read online. And also from what I have read about the band, Bleed and Derek were really close friends.

"Little man?" Burger drags me out of my tiny reverie.

"Sorry, I guess it's just shock about this." I tell him. First, initial shock, and now I feel the confusion of that statement.

"It's just, there was never any mention about Derek and Bleed ever dating, and I basically know Iron Weasel's history from its origin, and everything I read said that Derek and Bleed were longtime friends."

Ash speaks up for the first time. "That was just a cover story and they never were friends for a long time. Bleed was randomly standing by the band van after the last concert we had in Japan for our fourth album and third worldwide tour. Derek and Bleed decided to keep their relationship under the radar because being gay back in the nineties was big and you were looked down on in society if you confessed it."

"Makes sense." I murmur. "And let me guess, when Bleed left Iron Weasel he also broke up with Derek?"

"Correct." Burger tells me. "According to Derek, Bleed privately talked to him in our hotel and broke up with him there. But that is all Derek ever mentions to anyone about it, and we both know that we shouldn't push him about it because he was so traumatized that he didn't come out of the hotel room the entire day afterward, until we had to leave to go back to LA and record our eighth album."

That is a lot to process. Derek Jupiter; one of the greatest rockers ever, dated the original lead guitarist of Iron Weasel. There is a part of me that doesn't want to believe this at all, but after thinking about everything that's happened today I can see how that is true. Derek to continue denying anything to Bleed and barely allowing him to stay at my house for the night, since I didn't have the heart to let my idol sleep in his car.

But now, I feel a twinge of suspicion about Bleed suddenly coming back, but that's when I also realize that I am so tired that I can barely keep track of my racing thoughts.

"Well, thanks for telling me about that guys." I say, standing up.

"Just promise to not tell either Derek or Bleed about this conversation, they would not be happy to learn we had a discussion about this." Burger pleads before standing up.

"I promise." I solemnly tell him, and I truly mean it.

"Okay, get some sleep man." Ash said, getting off the couch and standing by Burger.

I smile and nodded yes. The uneasy feeling about the original lead guitarist is still there, but it is so faint that I barely even register it as I absentmindedly go through my everyday process of getting ready for bed.

After I brushed my teeth, I walk down the hallway towards my messy bedroom, and I see Burger fast asleep on the couch and Ash peacefully sleeping on the chair that he was on earlier.

I smile at this and I head down to my bedroom.

But when I am by Iron Weasel's room, I pause. I feel tempted to open and door and tell Derek everything that I learned and that I understand why he was acting the way he was earlier. But I don't have the energy to open the door.

I reach my bedroom and just crash onto my bed, barely registering that I have fallen asleep the second I touch the mattress.


	6. Chapter 5: Derek's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, I am still in process of watching all the episodes in this series!**

* * *

Even though I shouldn't be able to, I can tell that this next dream I'm about to have has come a couple hours after the previous one.

The dream forms and I feel like I am submerged in this memory that I wouldn't even realize I am reliving in my subconscious.

* * *

Bleed is standing at the doorway of the hotel room that I am currently occupying until the band, now with a lead guitarist included, travel back to LA to lay out tracks for our new album.

"Yes Bleed?" I ask him, looking away from the mirror and staring in his mocha-colored irises.

"Derek, remember earlier at the band van where I confessed that you were my favorite band member?"

"Yeah…" I drag out, standing up from my chair.

He lets out a breath. "There is a lot more hidden underneath that that I feel like I should tell you, but the rest of the band can't hear it."

"Okay, why don't we sit on the bed?" I offer, and he walks around it to sit on it's left side while I take the right side.

"So what do you want to tell me?"

"I wasn't lying when I said that you were my favorite band member, because I have always loved you from the moment I saw you when I bought all four of your released albums." I feel a little flustered by this, naturally.

Bleed doesn't make eye contact with me and he fiddles with the corner of the cashmere blanket he can fiddle with. "But, then I realized after some time, maybe five months, I felt like that I was falling for you; like, falling in real actual love. I know that this might seem absolutely crazy and insane, but I really love you like a real love Derek Jupiter."

This is a lot for me to take in. I didn't except for this stranger, who I just let come into the band only a couple of hours ago, openly confess that he is in real, and possibility deep, love with me.

"Derek," he asks in the softest voice that I can ever imagine someone saying. "Do you think you could love me?"

I swallow. "I don't exactly know right now, maybe in a couple of months we could try it out."

"Are you afraid of being judged if we decided to hook up?" he asks.

"Possibly, I mean there is a chance we could date because I…" I can't let out the fact that I am bisexual out of my system.

"It's okay Derek," he tells me and it lifts this pressure off my shoulders and constriction in my body.

"Can we at least kiss so that I can see if this isn't just a fling that my mind has tricked me to believe?"

"I guess." I say, unsure about this. But before my brain can fully wrap around that emotion, Bleed's lips are on mine.

I can say that I have kissed a couple of guys before, before sober and drunk I can confess. But I feel like this is like that one kiss that just wakes up every molecule in your body and your mind forces you to embrace it, but you could care less because you are empowered by the kiss that the world around you dissolves into a blur of colors and lights, and you could care less about anything in the entire existence of the universe and everything beyond it.

I feel tempted, and I even feel myself trying, to get more of those fireworks, but Bleed pulls back first and he tells me that we should get some sleep, because tomorrow would be crazy getting back home.

"Sorry if I wasted your time." He said as he walked to the door.

"It's fine!" I tell him and he shuts the door, and I mutter that he didn't waste a single second and that I wanted to cherish that moment for the rest of my life.

I let myself fall back onto the soft mattress and the fluffy cashmere blanket and I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Derek?" I hear. At this state, I am still under the heaviness of sleep so I don't recognize the voice.

"Derek?" the same voice says again and this time gently shakes me awake out of the drowsiness.

I flutter my eyes open and without turning my head, I see in my peripheral that Bleed is crouched by the bottom bunk that I sleep in.

I let out a groan I don't feel guilty about expressing, I am mentally locking away my dream-flashback in a corner of my mind that I will come back to later, and I tell present-day Bleed to leave me alone.

"Derek," he says in an innocent tone. Oh god, it's that same voice he used in my dream when he acknowledged his love for me. "I want your forgiveness."

I scoff. "Yeah right, just wait a million years and then I will forgive you for breaking up with me."

"But I am truly apologetic for what I did. I have changed Derek Jupiter and I want you back because I missed you after all those years ago when I fucked up really bad. Please Derek Jupiter, please forgive me. I will wait those million years just for your forgiveness to come out."

"Prove it that you are sorry and it's not just some stupid trick you are putting together."

A second after I say that, he pulls me towards him and kisses me. We then both get fully embraced into this, and I become hyper-aware of how much I missed it when we would caress each other. The same emotion when Bleed and I first kissed flows back into me. I kind of expected it thanks to the flashback I woke up from a few minutes ago, but the one in real life is twice as vivid as it was in my dream. Almost every emotion is gone, and only one feeling is boiling in my blood: true utter euphoria.


	7. Chapter 6: Tripp's POV

_Before I start this story with the usual disclaimer that I don't own this show, I want to sincerely thank_ _Rainshadow999 for reviewing and following and favoriting this story. I honestly thought that I would get no reviews on this, much less a favorite or a follow, and I am really really happy that I know that at least one person who is/has been reading this crazy tale loves it or at least enjoys it. I wanted to give them all my thanks for telling me that they appreciate and really enjoy my story. And also, I kind of failed at the dialogue for some of the characters, so I am sorry if it feels a little OCC. Anyways, onto the next chapter! _

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show. If I did, then wouldn't be here writing this fanfiction**

* * *

When I walked into the kitchen the following morning, I saw Derek, Burger, Ash, and Bleed playing an inaugural match of Dodge Bowling Ball.

The first part of what was happening that processed in my mind, was Bleed. It seemed like the band was having…a fun time with this? And I didn't, or at least barely, see any hatred for Bleed in Derek. Was the rest of band, having actual fun playing Dodge Bowling Ball?

I was brought out of my shock when the bowling ball crashed through the kitchen window.

They quartet cheered and I interrupt their celebrating by walking in the middle in the group. "What's going on? I thought you guys hated Bleed?" I question the rest of the band, pretending that the fact that Derek and Bleed dated isn't real.

"We did!" Burger exclaimed, I don't know if he was acting it or if he just didn't recall our conversation last night. "But he made it up to us in a big way."

Burger explained that Bleed persuaded the band to let them love him again by a "candy blizzard". I am, come on, how realistic is that? A part of me believes that it is true, because Iron Weasel can be persuaded easily for the most part; but how could Bleed create this "candy blizzard" in my living room? From what they told me last night, I think that Bleed might have gotten Derek to support him again and Derek told the other members that he and Bleed got back together.

Back in reality, the older band members run to the living room to play Dodge Bowling Ball because there is better stuff to break, and they were going to break the bay window.

I immediately stopped them because my mom would literally kill me if she found out the band broke the bay window thanks to a bowling ball, and also I wanted to ask them what really was going on with Bleed.

"Lads, tell Tripp the good news." Bleed commanded the rest of the band.

"Little man," the bass guitarist started. "Bleed got us a gig tonight at that hot new club Super Nova!"

The older members cheered enthusiastically, of course I was excited about it, but I kept it more contained and told them that that was awesome.

"Light bulb!" Bleed exclaimed, I instinctively knew, like yesterday, he formed an idea in his head that stuck out enough for him to say it in the real world. "How about I open for you guys tonight?"

"Well of course, you booked the gig!" Derek allowed him, very cheerful and excited. _What exactly did Bleed do to him last night just to convince him? _That part of my mind that is suspicious of Bleed let ring in my head.

"Brilliant!" Bleed exclaims, and I push that superstitious ego out of my mind. Bleed then gives each of us high-fives, first me, then Burger, then Ash, then Derek, then Izzy…wait, Izzy?

The whole band, with the exception of Bleed who was cheering at his success, was taken back at my best friend literally hiding in a conveniently placed box by the bay window, just to spy on Bleed.

"Bleed gave me some love!" she told us in an excited whisper-shout.

"What are you doing in there?" I ask, not waiting for an answer. "Your crush has turned into an obsession."

"Tripp, spending all day in a box, breathing through a straw is not an obsession. It's love." She longingly looks into space for a second before getting out of the box, and telling us: "Now, if you excuse me, I have to eat something before I pass out." She then rushes out the main entrance to the home, and Burger follows her and saying something about staying out of his trashcan, where is where his midnight snacks are.

So, it's just me and Ash and Derek alone in the living room, since I am assuming Bleed went to the garage to practice the songs he was going to be opening at our concert tonight. I was positive this would be my only chance to talk to Derek about what really happened with his chance of heart towards Bleed. I just had to figure out, how was I going to…

"I'm going to eat some of Burger's homemade cookies." Ash announces as he leaves the living room and goes through the door that connects this room to kitchen.

Okay, I don't understand why Ash wants to eat some of Burger's homemade cookies at eight in the morning, but then again I don't know Ash.

"I think I'm going to join him." Derek starts heading to the door after Ash.

"I want to talk to you about something Derek." I say when he reaches the door.

He glances back at me and lets out a heavy sigh. "What is it about this time kid?" he asks in a tone that was only filled with anger and filled with no trace of excitement like earlier.

"It's about Bleed again. I know that this "candy blizzard" wasn't real. What really happened?"

Derek stands rigid for a second; this feels so much like Deja vu from our previous private conversation it's crazy.

The lead singer lets out a breath and walks to the closest chair and puts his hands on the top and leans against it. "I wanted to be the one to tell you about what was going on between me and Bleed, but I already know that you know."

"What?" I ask, a little bit paranoid.

He stands up straight again, taking his hands off the top of the chair. "Ash and Burger admitted it to me earlier when I asked them why they were sleeping on the couch; they were half-asleep when they told me." He turns around, completely avoiding eye contact with me. "I never told them that I knew, so I told them that a "candy blizzard" was why I was positive towards me. When they became completely conscious, they believed that it really happened."

"But what happened last night that convinced you were no longer suspicious of Bleed, Derek?" I ask him.

Suddenly, there is the sound of someone panting at the door. "Sorry about that guys," Burger said; perfect timing. "I had to make sure Izzy didn't get near my trash can."


	8. Chapter 7: Derek's POV

**Disclaimer: I've said the same thing in the past chapters, but I do not own I'm in the Band.**

* * *

Throughout the day, I was getting prepared for the concert at Super Nova.

The day was mostly a blur of deciding which songs to perform and in which order, and also what to wear that night.

It felt so surreal: Bleed, Iron Weasel's previous lead guitarist and my former boyfriend, was going to be the opening act of a gig that he booked for the band he was once a part of.

The part of my mind that is superstitious about this whole Bleed ordeal thinks that it is another trick or trap to get Iron Weasel to hit rock bottom again, to break my heart into those billions of pieces that I trusted him to hold onto with his life, that took me until Iron Weasel hit rock bottom to glue back together.

But another part of my brain is trying to assure me that he isn't and that he really has changed and he wants to start over again; _that's why he kissed you last night and that's why you two are considering getting back together._

Before I knew it, it was time for us to head off to Super Nova to play our set for the night.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm about to play at the same club as my idol." Tripp told us as we were heading for our concert, probably in disbelief at the craziness of it. I kind of feel the same way because twenty-four hours ago, I hated Bleed with an emotion that was stronger than a burning passion; now I am glad that he is in a close vicinity to Iron Weasel.

Tripp was leading the way to the back door of the club, when the bouncer pulled him by the back of his shirt and told him "Eighteen and over only."

Four of us automatically understood what that meant, but Ash assumed it was the number of people we needed in our group to get in backstage.

Bleed stopped him as Ash was walking away to get thirteen more people. "No, I think he means that Tripp is too young to get in; this is terrible!" he explained to Ash and the rest of the band with no emotion hidden underneath, but that didn't immediately register in my mind.

"Oh, please that's a dumb rule." I scoff. "Let's just go in."

"Hey," the bouncer stopped me from ascending the little set of stairs. "Don't make me eat you."

It could have been considered a threat just to make me and the rest of us to walk away, and I was thinking I didn't want to get through him because he was as tall as I was (and I am pretty damn tall, over six feet) and his size and I retreated, claiming that rules are rules.

"Light bulb!" Bleed exclaimed before I can take two steps down the staircase. "I could fill in as lead guitar."

A little part of my mind, the part that overtook me when he visited the band yesterday, is suspicious about this; but before my brain could make up any theories, Bleed just said that it was for the night since disappointing our fans was the last thing we wanted to do, I knew it was only just for tonight because I had that trust in Bleed.

Tripp was a little reluctant and upset, but he ultimately said 'yes' to this. We thank Tripp for allowing us to do this, and head off to prepare for our performance since we had about a half hour before we begin our set.


	9. Chapter 8: Tripp's POV

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Disney XD show I'm in the Band. I'm just a random person who stumbled on this show and came up with this idea.**

* * *

Okay, Bleed taking my role for lead guitarist for tonight wasn't my ultimate plan, but if it is to satisfy the fans I understand why this has to happen. Even though the fanbase is relatively small because we are barely off the bottom and Iron Weasel was more popular back in the late eighties' and the nineties' then nowadays in the twenty-first century.

The band thanked me and walked up the steps to the backstage area to prepare for the concert that night. Bleed was the last one to go up the steps, and he told him he would try to perform like I would but it wouldn't be easy.

He looked inside to make sure the band wasn't watching him and he closed the door, and he said, with absolutely no trace of an accent: "What will be easy, is taking your place in the band." A pause as a million questions, thanks to my confusion, nearly overflows my brain. "You're out, I'm in."

"What?" naturally the first question I ask is that word. "What happened to your British accent?"

"It's fake." He blatantly points out. "Just like my maniacal laugh."

He then laughs like a crazy and evil human.

"This is my normal laugh." And it apparently is like a group of the popular girls giggling like there is a secret about a guy that passes by in the hallway, or when they pointed out something that is only kept between them.

Bleed manically laughs again, and heads inside the building to prepare to perform in thirty minutes.

I then realize something big; how the hell am I supposed to get home? I don't have my driver's license, and even if I did I can't drive the band van because how is the rest of the band going to get home?

I open the door, without actually getting inside, and I see Bleed turning around to look at me, on the final step that leads to the backstage area.

"What do you want? You can't get inside and tell the rest of the band about our conversation because you are too young." He asks in a whisper in his normal voice, enough to talk to me, but at a level the rest of the band can't here.

"One of you guys needs to drive me home." I say out loud so all four of the members can hear. And also I am testing to see how fast Bleed can put up the mask that he puts up with the older Iron Weasel members.

"Oh!" Bleed says out loud with his fake British accent. Damn it. "Sorry we didn't think about that lad, I'll drive you home; I don't want to bother the rest of the band since they have to get ready."

Derek stands still and stares at Bleed for a second, probably processing what just happened. He shook his head and walked to Bleed. "Thanks for that Bleed, I'm a little too busy right now and I didn't even think about who would take Tripp home."

"Derek," he says in an innocent voice that reminds me that I used the tone when I asked the three original members to consider me joining the band. Bleed was using that same trick to his advantage, but I knew that it was only for some kind of evil that I didn't know of. "It's okay, I understand that being the band leader can be a stressful thing; especially with two band members who aren't as smart as you."

They are really close to each other and almost holding each other when Bleed leans up to Derek and kisses him on the lips.

In this situation, I felt awkward inside and out. Not only because two guys who I have idolized the most are kissing each other before my very eyes, but also because I am supposed to be heading home with Bleed driving and Derek with the other three band members, preparing to play their set.

I almost take half a step in, but Bleed notices and breaks away from Derek, and they both seem a little disappointed this moment had to end. "Sorry about that lad, let's take you home."

Bleed slips behind me, and I close the door and follow Bleed to the Band Van, which is parked on the side of the street about a block away from the club and entrance to backstage.

He lets out an exasperated breath. "The only reason I am doing this is because we should probably have a discussion about this whole situation." He unlocks the sliding side door to the Band Van and climbs in it and occupies the driver seat.

I follow after him and slide the door shut, place my case with Angie, my guitar that rock at every concert, on the ground against the bottom of the seats in the back, and I climb to the shotgun seat. Bleed starts the engine and starts to head to my home.

The first couple of minute pass by in silence.

I am, much to even my surprise, break the almost-eerie quiet, "Why, exactly, did you offer to drive me back home?"

"Because I want to tell you exactly what I am doing back in the band."

"Why are you telling me whatever you have to tell me when I could easily pass this on to the rest of the band?"

He laughs that creepy and weird laugh he said was his normal one. "Do you really think they would believe you, a kid for god's sake?"

"Excuse you, but I am a teenager and the NEW lead guitarist of Iron Weasel."

"It won't be for much longer you know," Bleed confesses as he turns onto the street that I live on. "Because I will be the new NEW lead guitarist, since it takes so much longer and more effort to repair something than to break it. Just like when Iron Weasel hit rock bottom."

"Why start with that when you could just tell me the whole story?" I ask. Why is he stalling with telling me whatever he wants to tell me?

"Because, it is something you should know, especially since anyone you tell this too won't believe it. Let me tell you this little tale, now you better remember it because I won't say this twice." Bleed says.

"When Iron Weasel was going on a worldwide tour for their fourth album, Metal Wolf was opening for them for the first and second leg of the tour. Metal Wolf and Iron Weasel did not get along at all and were rivals to the bitter core, and they fought over little things that weren't as important as the performances, since Metal Wolf knew that there was nothing they could do without getting in deep trouble. So, once they were done with the tour, Savage, the leader of Metal Wolf, contacted me and told me to think of a way, any possible way, to bring Iron Weasel down to rock bottom. He didn't care how I did it as long as I did it. I told them that I could start the chain reaction of events, but not do it all the way; they would have to complete it. Savage agreed and once the worldwide tour of their fourth album ended, I convinced Derek to let me join the band by using the power of biased opinion.

"Another reason I agreed to Savage's deal, was because I've always hated Iron Weasel. I mean, they are such dimwits I don't even know how they are rock stars to be honest. I knew that if I was going to back the band fall to their knees, I had to crush Derek's heart and his confidence. So I came up with the plan to get the money from the club that was supposed to be divided between all four of us. And one night, when Iron Weasel didn't have a whole lot of money, I left them. I knew it would break Derek's heart since he was in complete love with me, and it would bring his confidence down. It did, and his confidence was wavering a little bit, I could tell because I knew, and still know, Derek's every move and those unconscious movements he does, and I knew that he was beginning to lose it. Six months later, Metal Wolf let the next part of the plan slide into place and stole the gig at Madison Square Garden. And it worked. Derek lost every ounce of confidence he had; Iron Weasel lost gigs and he was questioning everything about his life and when he lost the record deal, we knew the plan worked because we knew that they hit rock bottom.

"Now, get the hell out of here and do whatever teenagers do on Friday nights." He finished his monologue.

Everything that happened in real life was just a haze with what Bleed just poured on me, as I got out of the Band Van with my guitar by my side and walking into the house.

It was all a plan to get Iron Weasel to hit rock bottom, and Bleed was the first part of it and the one who came up with the whole thing. I didn't' expect that Metal Wolf would have a role to play in this, I loved their music and from what I read online, Metal Wolf took control on the Madison Square Garden concert since Iron Weasel never arrived. Now I know that, along with Bleed's history in Iron Weasel, is a lie, I wonder what else in the band's history that I have read is a nothing but a cover story.

I knew the second Bleed didn't have an accent, he was a cruel human being, but this is something that just proves that he doesn't have a single sense of a moral conscience inside him.


	10. Chapter 9: Derek's POV

Hey guys, sorry it took a little longer than usual to put this chapter up. I was slowly working on it and I kind of got a little lazy, but it is at least finished and it is a really long chapter, so you might want to grab a snack before reading. I may have been gone for a couple of days, but I am totally making it up. So, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own I'm In The Band, if I did, I would be trying to get a spin-off show for that Four Fathers thing Ash mentioned in the Lord of the Weasels episode.**

* * *

Two and a half hours later, what is left of Iron Weasel head off to Tripp's house for the night after a long concert.

The concert. What happened before and after the performance was a little shocking and surprising, especially since I agreed to two decisions that I wouldn't only a day ago.

Before: Only a minute after Bleed gets inside, Tripp asks for one of us to take us home. Bleed offers since I am too busy with prepping to perform our set tonight. I thank him and he tells me he understands how busy it is in my position and he kisses me. We probably would stand there and experience the fireworks we both feel, but Tripp sliding in a little brought us out of our somewhat-connected trance. Bleed takes Tripp home and comes back ten minutes before we perform. We are all set to go, just waiting for the band playing to finish and the stage to be cleared with Iron Weasel equipment. Bleed wants to tell me something, but tells me we'll talk about it after the concert.

After: Bleed takes me backstage once the concert is over like he promised before our set and tells me he really is, sincerely sorry inside and out about everything that happened between us when the tour for our seventh album was over. I forgave him, and decide to give him my everything including my heart, which I once entrusted a Bleed of the distant past, but I know that Bleed has really changed and he really wants to start over. I allow him and also for him to be a co-lead guitarist with Tripp. He enthusiastically agrees, but a dark part of me believes that he is doing this to destroy me again; I ignore it and tell the two band members the news and they are as eager as Bleed was when I agreed to his propositions. We then head back to the kid's house to tell him the news.

* * *

When we enter Tripp's house, me, Burger, and Ash are chanting Bleed's name. I am really excited to tell Tripp what happened at the concert that he couldn't attend to.

"Good, you're back." Tripp said, directly to me.

"It is good we're back!" I exclaimed, not bothering to contain any excitement and happiness I have flowing in my veins.

"I need to talk to you about Bleed." The kid says, almost desperate.

"I need to talk to YOU about Bleed!" I repeat as I walk around the couch to the front of it.

"You're an idiot, let me talk!" Now that was desperation.

"I am an idiot, let me talk!" I say out loud, not completely realizing the words.

I decided that I need to be serious and tell the kid the news we had, so I filtered out my euphoria, and told him I had something to tell him.

"Bleed, is rejoining the band." I blatantly state, excitement sliding in the words.

The older three members cheer loudly, and Tripp just looks confused.

"What?"

"We said, 'Yeaaaahhh!'" Ash explained to us all, slightly killing my joy. "How could you not hear that, it was really loud."

"I meant how could you let Bleed rejoin the band?" A smile involuntarily spread on my face; does he think that we are stupid? "I'm the lead guitarist."

"Relax little man," Burger assured the kid. "We decided to make the two of you, co-lead guitarists!"

A silence and he said that he couldn't believe we made that decision without him. Not exactly the reaction we were hoping for, but we cheered anyways.

"Oh kid, we make decisions without you all the time. Like yesterday, we made a very important decision when some Maori warriors wanted to stay in the house." I admitted, which probably wasn't the brightest idea on my part.

"You let Maori warriors stay in the house?" Tripp asked with some confusion and rage mixed together.

I don't response with a 'No' until a few seconds later, and (with the best timing in the world) the Maori warriors are walking down the hallway and me the Burger and Ash pretend to make some of the sounds the warriors are making as the stroll down the alley until they are no longer there.

"You don't understand." Tripp starts again. "Bleed told me he's trying to replace me as lead guitarist."

As he says that, that same superstitious part of my mind that focuses on Bleed possesses me for a second. My brain slowly clicks together parallels from what happened over ten years ago and now in the present time, and I am suspicious of what Bleed is doing, why he is here; because I trust and believe the kid.

I walk towards Bleed when he tries to mask his playful face. "Bleed, is this true?"  
"I was messing with him!" he responds almost immediately after I asked my statement. He explained that he was messing with him and confused him with his 'stupid American accent'.

I thought it was hilarious, and everything clicked in place again with why he was messing with him and Bleed can be a little mischievous so it makes sense why he was playing around with that.

"You don't understand!" Tripp tries to plead, but then Bleed says "Light bulb!" and suggests that we have a pancake party.

I automatically agree with that since who doesn't love pancakes? Me, Ash and Burger run through the door into the kitchen. A couple seconds later, Ash asks Bleed what he wants on his pancakes since he still hasn't come into the kitchen. He says that he wants seasonal berries and I agree with him, and I couldn't imagine that night any better.

* * *

Later that night, me and the rest of the band, minus Tripp who said he wasn't in the mood to join the pancake party, went straight to bed.

It is after we all got situated and everyone is the room is asleep; Ash sleeping peacefully, Burger snoring as loud as a train whistle, Bleed quietly curled up with a smile on his face right by me, we plan on getting another bunk for Bleed in the next couple of days, and I am restless. I have tried to fall asleep a million different ways, but none of them seem to work.

I just stare at the bunk above me, Burger's bed, and close my eyes after a couple of seconds. The only thing that is sticking out in my consciousness is Bleed.

Bleed, Bleed, Bleed. One of the previous loves I've had, and probably the biggest one, in my lifetime so far. I don't think I've ever trusted someone as much as I have with him; I gave him my all and everything in my heart. A memory from of first date is tugging in my brain, just wanting to overtake me. I take a deep breath and allow it to devour me.

* * *

It was about a week after we first met. We decided to go on a dinner-date at this restaurant I wanted to visit for lunch or dinner because Vic Blalock, our record producer back in the day, suggested that I go to sometime because I was the most mature member of Iron Weasel in all honesty. The restaurant was called Sylvia's Diner; I didn't expect to love it as much as I thought I was.

It was a small family-owned restaurant, but everything that was made there was so delicious and there was a variety to it. Like their burgers had just the right amount of grilling so it wouldn't be overcooked or undercooked; their fries had flawless frying and the amount of salt that doesn't make you run for a drink to quench your thirst; and of course their sub-sandwiches had perfect fluff and the meat had the right amount of spice and salt; every menu item on there would be so delicious that you would want second servings even if you stuffed.

Anyway, so me and Bleed decided to go for dinner after laying some of the first tracks of our fifth album; my throat was pretty sore because we had to record the last chorus several times since it was higher than the rest of song; while I am a baritone singer, I don't like singing the high notes at all, it just stresses my vocal cords too much.

It was a Thursday night, and we just went straight to the restaurant after laying the tracks since we were exhausted from recording it. We entered through the double doors that was trimmed with snow-white coloring and the place felt incredibly retro that maybe me feel like I was transported to a fifties' diner; black-and-white tiles covering the floor, red-colored seats for both stools and booth tables, old classy signs and posters sponsoring soda and cars that I kind of wish I had, and neon signs telling everyone where everything door lead to.

A lady, who looked like she was in her mid-twenties, with shoulder-length chocolate hair and eyes brown as my own hair, lead us to a booth table near a corner in the restaurant where we still had a view of the windows. She handed us our menus and asked us if we'd like anything to drink.

"Just water please." I tell her politely as she writes my drink down on a notepad she just pulled out.

"I'll take a chocolate milkshake." Bleed tells her and glances down at his menu.

"Okay, they'll be out in just a couple of minutes." She closes her notepad and walks towards another booth across from us.

I let out a little chuckle. "That's a little ambitious for a first drink at this restaurant."

"Well, just like you, I am exhausted after laying those tracks." He absentmindedly says and flips his menu to the other side.

"Well, you weren't the one who sung high notes that just strain you throat and vocal cords." I innocently confess to him.

"You are right." Bleed admits and looks up at me with those gray eyes that I've already started falling for. "I haven't and it must really be stressful to hit those notes."

I exhale a deep breath. "It really is."

We don't seem to have anything else to say, so I just read over my menu to see what I want. Honestly, Vic said that their sub-sandwiches were just divine, but I just want a god damn burger with some seasoned fries.

Our waitress comes back and she hands Bleed a tall glass filled with the brown liquid and I grab my glass of water, which is the same type of glass the milkshake is in, and she asks us what we want for our meals.

"I'll take a plan burger with fries." Bleed tells her innocently.

"Plain burger with fries…" she says as she writes it down. "And you sir?" she addresses to me.

"Same thing." I point to Bleed, even though I don't need to.

She writes down a single thing before leaving and telling us our order will be out in about fifteen minutes.

So me and Bleed have fifteen minutes to kill before we eat our dinner. Just lovely.

"So Derek," Bleed start, grabbing onto his straw and points it towards his mouth. "Is there anything you want to know about me?" he takes a sip for his milkshake and still looks at me.

So, the thing is that Bleed has basically hung out with me every night since we met and he keeps asking me some simple questions, like some bands that influenced me, or movies that I love to watch; it was now my turn, and I don't know where to start.

"Have you ever been with someone before?" the words tumble off my tongue before I can stop them.

I expect him to look at least somewhat taken back, but he looks at me and I don't see shock in his eyes from that sudden question thrown at him.

"Two times. First one was just a summer fling before my senior year; the other one lasted only four months before I broke up with her because I was moving to LA and that happened two years ago. I have moved on ever since, and I am ready for a fresh start with someone new." He admitted before taking another sip of his chocolate shake. "What about you Derek? I know you are supposed to be asking the questions, but we haven't really discussed that before."

I sigh out a breath. "I've been with several girls, but we normally only lasted one date and she would break up with me. Not many people want to be with me as I thought." I sadly tell him. I also realized a second after I said that, that it is so crazy how I just confessed one of my deepest secrets to someone I just met last week.

"Derek, they love you as much as you love yourself; don't put yourself down when you ARE loved and cared for. Maybe not the way you want, but you will find the one someday; maybe I could be the one." Bleed says.

I am a little surprised, not just because he gave me a motivational speech, but because he said that maybe he could be the one for me. Is it possible he IS the one?

"Thanks for telling me that; I think I kind of needed it." I shyly admit. Saying that someone is right or giving me a boost of confidence is not normally something I like being given.

"How did you find the band out?" I ask him, little does he realize the reason I am asking this is because I am suspicious as to HOW he found us.

He now looks a little startled at this, and pushes his drink aside after taking one last long sip. "I was just searching those a music store in the heavy rock section, since that type of music is my favorite genre and I grew up with all of the heavy rock bands, and there was a display for your latest album and I was immediately intrigued. I just bought all four of your albums and just listened and fell in love with each and every song. And it wasn't until I heard you sing in "Rodunga" for the hundredth time when I realized I fell in love with you. It slowly, but surely, grew into a love like I needed you or I wouldn't be able to function in life. And I had some sources to help me find you guys at the final concert in Japan."

A lot for me to process. How exactly he found me and the band, I had to admit I was interested in that; but I was more intrigued that his favorite song on the second album and it was probably the least popular song from that soundtrack, it was also my favorite.

"That song is also my favorite from the second album, did you know I wrote that entire song?" I ask him, leaning forward and finally taking a sip from my water.

It was cold, but the perfect temperature that doesn't burn my throat with its coldness. "No I didn't, and I think you did a brilliant job with writing it; my favorite lyrics have to be_: Your face is like a flower, but your name's a yucky word_. I don't know exactly why, but I love it so much.

I laugh a little bit at that. I just randomly came up with those lyrics while writing this song; it just felt right.

"Is there something that you just can't stand and you hate?" I ask, obviously changing the subject after an awkward silence.

"Oh, I HATE Metal Wolf, what they make isn't even really music! It's just screaming and too much guitars and drums so you can even make out what the words might be." He tells me.

"Thank god me, Burger, and Ash aren't the only ones who think of them that way. Seriously, they have this groupie they just praises their music and I don't understand why." I confess to him. It feels really nice to vent about the one thing I hate more than anything else in the world.

Our food then arrives to us and we just dig into it.

* * *

After we had a banana cream pie at the diner and paid for our entire meal, we headed straight for our apartment to get some rest. We are renting an entire floor, thanks to the profit from our albums, until it is time to go another tour sponsoring our next album. Me and Bleed head to my apartment because it is the most glorious out of all of the apartments on the floor.

After climbing some stairs to go up, we arrive at my room.

It isn't too fancy, but it was cream-colored walls and pictures of me in the picture frames that the apartment already had because I don't typically stay in my apartment a whole lot, I hang out in others that are like the game rooms and TV or the empty one in which me and the band just do random stuff and invent things that won't ever work.

"There isn't a whole lot in this place." Bleed observes.

"I don't decorate it much because when I do, it's already time to do a tour for our next album. I always prefer to hang out with the rest of band, and we have to lay out tracks and work on our album every day."

"It must be hard" he says, sitting on one side of my bed.

"It isn't hard, it's just exhausting but I love being a part of this band." I confess as I sit on the side of the bed that isn't taken.

"Derek," he asks in the same tone he used a week ago, "remember when I asked you if we could try being together?"

I nod my head yes and he continues.

"Do you think we could work out, as we develop our relationship?"

I let out a breath; this is the one question I think I was subconsciously procrastinating thinking about. I let my thought take my mind for a few seconds so I can give Bleed an answer.

Yes, I think it can. Maybe not now, I want to wait until we are ready to be a couple before we make it some-what official. Not say it in public or be close enough in public, but when the people and cameras are gone, it's only us in the whole world.

"I think so." I say to Bleed. "But I think we should wait a couple of months before doing so, so we know it isn't a fling." I tell him.

He nods his head. "I understand. Can we kiss to see if you are certain of it?" he says, somewhat out of the blue.

"I guess." I tell him.

Maybe ten or twenty seconds later, we both let ourselves fall down onto the cloud-like mattress and look at each other.

"Ready?" he asks me.

"Ready." I tell him.

Our lips collide, and fireworks explode and I want to be with him, and I am certain of it.

Only a couple seconds after we start, sleep in reality drags me into its spell.


	11. Chapter 10: Tripp's POV

**Disclaimer: I don't own I'm In The Band. I'm just a random person who had this idea and made it into words.**

* * *

I didn't join in the pancake party. As much as I wanted the pancakes, because I really love them, I needed to figure out what the hell I was going to do.

After tonight, I knew that Bleed had Derek on his side completely. I automatically knew in some part of my brain that Bleed was most likely right about the band not believing me, but I still had to try because I wouldn't give into this bastard easily. I knew that I had to fight.

I knew that I had to fight for my position. I know that at this point in time, the new and improved Iron Weasel would only succeed if I was by their side. Not only because Bleed will crumple them down to their knees if he takes my role in the band, but because I know that I am and will forever by the best lead guitarist my favorite rock band of all time, Iron Weasel.

I knew that I had to get him out of the band forever, never to return. The last part might not be exactly what happens, but I have to hope. Bleed is a cold, heartless jerk and I know he deserves to be kicked out of the band. I know that I need him to get out, he is destroying and band if he makes any more damage, I knew that it would be permanent and it would never be fixed the way it was before. What Bleed said earlier is true; it takes longer and more effort to fix something than to break it. I may not be able to stop the damage he would inflict on the band, but I would have to do my best and hope it manageable.

I knew that I had to make sure he didn't crush Derek. I know, and tonight proved it, that he DOES know Derek's every move and that he probably does know Derek better than he knows himself. When Bleed gets out of the band and Derek knows his true motives, he will be heartbroken, but with some time it can be fixed. But I know I have to make sure that it isn't completed crushed and broken and torn. Because if so, then Iron Weasel would probably never be the same again.


	12. Chapter 11: Derek's POV

**Disclaimer: I am really tired, so I'm just going to blatantly say that I don't own I'm in the Band.**

* * *

"Hey kid!" I yelled to Tripp as I walked into the garage with the rest of the band. "Bleed booked us another gig at Super Nova tonight." Except for Tripp, we all cheered and Bleed and I high-fived each other; we decided to make our relationship official last night during the pancake party and I am nothing but happy about that.

"Don't you get it?" the kid starts and points to Bleed. "Bleed knows I can't play at eighteen-and-over clubs; he's squeezing me out."

"Let your guard down mate, tonight's an all-ages gig you're good." He said as he walked over to his guitar case. Why was the kid acting so paranoid around Bleed? He is mischievous but there is no way he would kick Tripp out of the band!

I was brought out of my reverie thanks to Bleed letting out a scream full of upset.

Bleed then pulled out his guitar, one side of the guitar's body was destroyed but the rest was still intact, and started crying and mumbled something no one in the room, not even me, could deceiver.

The two older band members and I asked him 'What, non-verbally asking him to repeat what he slurred.

He did repeat what he said, but me, Burger, and Ash asked him what he said again; but a second later I understood exactly what he said.

"'Who would do such a horrible thing to me on the night of my gig?'" I translated for everyone in the room to hear.

Us three older band members 'Ohh…' in understanding of what he said, then our brains processed a theory of WHO would do such a horrible thing to Bleed on the night of his gig. Our 'Ohh…' turned bitter and we crossed out arms to glare at the kid.

"What?" Tripp asked with slight confusion in his tone. "I didn't do it."

"Yeah," Bleed starts walking to the other side of the garage. "Let's not jump to conclusions; even though he was alone with my guitar all morning."

The connection clicked in my mind. "So, if he was alone with your guitar all morning, it means that he…could have done it!" Me and the bass guitarist and drummer turned to look at Tripp, even though I didn't fully believe what I said.

"No," we turn back to look at my boyfriend. "He would have to have a motive; like thinking I would try to squeeze him out of the band." We turn to look at the co-lead guitarist, who, in a dark corner of my mind, I am already considering kicking him out of the band.

Ash points an accusing finger at Tripp. "He said he thinks your-"we turn back to Bleed. "trying to squeeze-" turn back to the kid. "him out of the band."

A couple of seconds pass, and Tripp nearly mumbles to look at Bleed quickly, but when we do he has an innocent face on; what was the point of that kid? It's not like Bleed is trying to destroy the band again; anyone can change.

"It's alright guys, I forgive him; he's just a jealous boy." He starts walking back to the other side of the room, probably heading back to the house, and I give him a quick sympathetic pat on the back. "I'm going to go try to fix my guitar." He stops by Tripp. "And say a prayer, for Tripp." He then leaves the garage.

"Bleed is trying to frame me." Tripp starts annoying us with this nonsense. "He destroyed his own guitar!"

Burger stepped forward. "Why would anyone destroy his own guitar?" He is on the other side of the garage. "He'd have to be all like:" He grabs a guitar and demonstrates by, I don't know if he consciously knew he was doing it, destroying one of the many guitars Tripp has. Burger flings it down towards the ground three times before he stopped; the third time guitar pieces flew everywhere, and asked why anyone would do that.


	13. Chapter 12: Tripp's POV

**Disclaimer: There is no way the show would be ending in 2011 if I owned it, so I don't own I'm In the Band**

* * *

"Where have you been, we're on in five minutes!" Burger exclaimed when I finally made it backstage to where Derek, Burger, and Ash were.

It was the night of the Super Nova gig; I normally wouldn't be late to the gig but I had to explain to the band that I had to shower three times since someone, Bleed I am presuming, replaced my hair gel with glue.

After recalling how my hair looked when I first noticed it, Ash just laughed at me and said that I must have looked stupid.

I give him a look mixed with annoyance and confusion, and then Derek starts talking to me.

"And I suppose you think it was Bleed who replace your hair gel with the glue?"

I couldn't help it, I had to be sarcastic at my response. "No Derek, I did it myself."

"Well, there you go, mystery solved!" he tells me and then walks off.

I just stare at him annoyingly; I can't believe how quickly Bleed has managed to fool him into thinking how amazing he is and that he does no wrong. Just yesterday he was at least somewhat suspicious of Bleed; now he doesn't think he can be imperfect. I do have to give him some credit though, that…thing does know Derek more than Derek knows himself.

I then hear Derek's ringtone start buzzing, and Derek, in a serious tone, tells us it's Bleed, naturally.

Derek puts his voice on speaker and asks where he is.

Bleed muffles something that I can't distinguish, but Derek interprets it perfectly. "He's been tied up and thrown in a dumpster just outside the stage door." Even though it was the last thing I wanted to do, I rushed outside with the rest of the band to the outside of the backstage door.

* * *

Derek is of course the one to pull Bleed out from the dumpster. "What happened to you?" he asks as he starts untying the rope around his boyfriend-Derek gave me the "honor" of personally telling me that he and Bleed were a couple once again this morning at breakfast, I only felt disgusted only because I know about Bleed's plans and Derek wouldn't believe me, I don't mind (and am used to) gay relationships and that didn't upset me at all.

"I was attacked, by Tripp!" he spit out as the rest of the band turned around to look at me, gasping at how I could have possibly done something like this.

"Really, gasping?" I asked them not just automatically assuming Bleed is right, but because that felt overdramatized, at least to me. "Bleed, did this all to himself."

"Rubbish!" He denies. "How could I give myself a black eye, tie myself up, and throw myself into a dumpster?"

"Light bulb!" I had to imitate that since I fucking hated how he betrayed everything the Bleed I idolized believed in. "I'll tell you how:" I was now just tired of how he could easily move and persuade the band. "Bleed wanted to frame me so he give himself a black eye. Probably…" I look around and see the old shoe and tell them that's how he gave himself the eye.

"Or maybe he ran face-first into that brick wall. But probably the shoe. Then he tied himself up with rope, climbed on a crate, and jumped into the dumpster. But he didn't get high enough and fell to the ground into a puddle of acid. Eventually, he made it in…and boom, one beat-up, acid-washed whacko in a dumpster." I explained; I will admit that maybe I was blinded and wanted to hurt him in my fantasy in how he ended up that way, but I could care less.

"You can't prove any of that stuff!" he bragged as he walked up to me.

"Oh you're right, I can't." I tell him with my arms crossed.

He 'Ha'd!' at me, but little did he realize I had a secret weapon. "But I know someone who can," I start. "The person who I knew who'd be following you around all day."

I then tried to call Izzy out, wherever she was hiding. I turned around when she ask me what was going on, rising from a garbage can near the steps to the entrance of the backstage area.

"Iz, how much of that did I get right?" I asked while I walked over to her.

"Actually, none of it. Bleed paid the bouncer-" I just noticed he was standing at the top of the steps. "twenty bucks to punch him and throw him in the dumpster."

"Guy seemed like a jerk, I would've done it for nothing." He commented in his bass voice.

The three older Iron Weasel members surround Bleed and he finally confesses, with no fake British accent. "Fine, I did it, all of it! I destroyed my own guitar, I tried to frame you for the dumpster job and I don't really have a stupid British accent."

"The guitar and dumpster I could've forgiven you," Derek starts with pure rage hidden underneath his voice. "But nobody steps on the queen's tongue." Obviously referring to the fake he naturally has a British accent.

Izzy then steps up and says he betrayed her best friend and broke her heart. She then went on about how she's never love another man but this random guy who had night-dark hair and pale skin with a guitar case passed by us and she ran over and jumped onto his back and was like "You're cute, marry me.". He held onto her, dropping his case, and they left the alley.

Back to the band, Derek walked to me and said he was sorry the band ever doubted him and turned to tell Bleed that he was out of the band again.

"No he's not." I smirk as Burger and Derek ask me what was going on, but Ash said he was actually following this, which surprised me but I kept it internal.

"I don't wanna kick Bleed out of Iron Weasel because he's a backstabber. I want to kick him out, because he's not the best guitarist this band has ever had. I am." I told Bleed.

He just chuckled though and said: "Kid, I may be a horrible human being who strangers will punch for twenty bucks, but I'm still a better guitarist than you'll ever be."

"There's only one way to find out." I think he knew where I was going.

Ash didn't though, because he thought it would be a match of Dodge Bowling Ball.

"A guitar dual!" I nearly yell at the drummer. I turn back to Bleed and challenge him: "You, me; two guitars; loser walks away from Iron Weasel forever." I knew the potential danger of my deal, but I offered it anyway since I was confident I was the better lead guitarist.

Ash then says: "And if it's a tie you play Dodge Bowling Ball."

* * *

I don't think I have to say that I won the guitar dual. It only lasted three rounds, and I beat Bleed by shredding the guitar in his face until he was lying on the ground and when the amp that my guitar was connected to blew a fuse in sparks and smoke.

The whole audience cheered, and my fellow band mates came onto the stage and applauded with the crowd.

"Hey, you wanna throw that guy back in the dumpster?!" I yelled to the bouncer.

He walked towards Bleed. "Oh yeah, I love taking out the trash."

He then picked Bleed up and flung him over his shoulder and walked off the stage, obviously to throw him in the dumpster.

Iron Weasel stood and celebrated for a few more seconds before we actually performed our set for the night. Needless to say, it rocked.

But when me and the bass guitarist and the drummer were backstage to put up equipment away, I realized something that I can't believe I didn't notice almost immediately.

"Guys," I freeze the two band members in their tracks. "Where's Derek?"


	14. Chapter 13: Derek's POV

**Disclaimer: This chapter is really dramatic and the most dramatic moment in the actual show isn't this so I don't own I'm in the Band.**

* * *

Okay, it wasn't until the mild autumn California air hit my lungs when I realized that I went outside to talk to Bleed. I knew that Bleed being kicked out of the band by the guitar dual didn't completely close the doors to me and Bleed's relationship. I think it was obvious we were broken up after that, but it didn't reach my consciousness until that moment that I wanted our relationship to have one last closure before I left him forever. I would never be fooled by him ever again.

I somewhat reluctantly walked over to the dumpster lid and flip it open, when it slammed its side I was impacted with a shudder from the shockwave.

I look inside and I see him. I see the ratty blonde hair that was covered with a bandana around the scalp; trash and dirt scarred his gray pants and black shirt with a furry vest that could match with his pants and those eyes I used to trust.

"What the hell do you want Jupiter?" he spat out in a bitter tone; it feels so weird that he doesn't have an accent ringing in his voice.

"I want to ask you why you wanted to take the band and make it hit rock bottom. What makes you hate the band so much?"

"Derek, here's my explanation:" Bleed starts by taking in a deep breath. "You are such an idiot. I knew, despite it would be hard, I had to try and come in to destroy Iron Weasel for the second time, to set off the chain of events that would eventually lead to _your_ downfall."

I swallow a breath. No. No, that is the last thing you want to remember. The last thing you want to remember in front of Bleed.

"Derek Jupiter, you think that when I dated you the first time. I would not think about every move you would make? I probably know you better than you know yourself."

I am standing rigid. It's like every particle of my body is frozen solid by his words.

"I knew that the way to get to start the downfall and destroy Iron Weasel, would be if I was trying to convince you I wasn't. I had to think of a way you would trust me faster than your other two idiot bandmates."

I can't say anything against that. Not just because that fact is partially true, but also because my lungs have failed to work for me.

"And what easier way than to date you? If you were heartbroken by me, your confident would start to wavier. Remember what happened about half a year later with the Madison Square Garden gig?"

Of course I remember it. It was the event that was the start of a chain reaction that led to Iron Weasel hitting rock bottom.

"I hate this band and you guys, because you are the biggest idiots and worst rockers that I've ever seen. And I also did this because I was hired by Metal Wolf to cause the band's downfall."

That felt like I was punched in gut. Of course Metal Wolf would be the source who caused Iron Weasel to our knees, how could I be so stupid?!

"Shut up." I manage to say in nothing more than a repressed whisper, staring at the ground.

"What's going on Derek?" I glare at him at the top of the vision. "Feeling that confidence of yours starting to be rocky? Feeling like you couldn't believe that I tricked you once again? Feeling-"

I move so fast that I don't even process what happened until I am looking at Bleed, holding him up a little bit by clenching my fists against the top of his shirt. "You shut the fuck up you sick heartless bastard."

He raises an eyebrow. "Feeling the same way you did after I broke up with you?"

My mind goes blank. Without thinking it, I can feel that the one flashback I tried to repress it going to hit me like a truck. I let go of him and I stare at nothing and I stand there to just

remember.

* * *

It was the night when he left the band. After I explained to Vic exactly what happened, he was upset but I knew it would just be night and the next morning he would understand and apologize for this outburst.

I was about ready to get myself undressed when there was a knocking at my door. I yell at whoever is there to come in because I am not bothered to go to the other side of the room.

The door opens and slams, forcing me to look up at whoever came in.

It was Bleed. Bleed in that same outfit he was in when he left the band only an hour ago, I am hoping that he is just coming to say that he was messing with us and that he is still in the band and with me.

"Hello Derek." He said without a trace of a British accent. Wait, was his British accent a fake and he always had an American one?

I am speechless for a few moments, all of my breath was taken away from me the second I heard the lack of a British accent, and then my brain kicked back to reality. "What do you want?"

He scoffs. "Isn't it obvious Jupiter? I want to make it official."

"What the hell happened to your own accent? Was it fake?" It was a stupid question because I knew what my answer would be.

"Jesus, I thought you were smarter than the other two guys combined. Of course my accent was a fake, it was a fake so you would feel more connected to me and to cause us to become a couple."

Silence for a few seconds before I ask: "Was your accent as fake as your feelings for me?"

He is in his thoughts for a moment until he speaks up. "Yes. Thought out that entire time, I have always hated you with a burning passion; you wanna know why?"

I don't say anything or move a muscle, but he decides to state the reasons.

"You are a dim-wit. You fall for tricks and traps so easily and you don't even read the fine print or think about what yoru situation oculd mean for you. You are so selfish. You only think about yourself and your feelings and your life that it influences the way you think about the band and take care of it. You have two idiot friends who are probablly the reason you dropped out high school. You had so much potential to be something far greater than you are now, but you have to follow the path of being a rock star."

I am trying so so so hard not to think about what his reasons, the only thing I can manage to say is a whisper. "Shut up."

"Oh but I'm not done Derek." He continues to say. "If you were so smart as you try to prove sometimes, you would be able to realize since the moment you first laid your eyes on me, that this relationship was a complete set-up to destroy you. You are so fucking stupid and self-absorbed that you don't even deserve this life that you possess."

My mind goes blank before I can fully process what he said.

Bleed then turns around and slams the door, causing a few things to rattle in the room.

I feel like I am a block of ice, frozen by his words.

Before it all hits me like a wrecking ball.

And it causes me to shatter.

* * *

The flashback ends.

Bleed lets out a chuckle.

He says something I can't hear in the blur of my mind.

He fooled me once.

I promised myself I wouldn't be fooled twice.

I broke that like Bleed broke my heart tonight.

For the second time.

Everything seems to happen as if it is a dream.

I grab the lid of the dumpster.

I let it fall down.

I don't feel bad that Bleed got a concussion from that.

I then run to where the Band Van is.

I fumble to unlock the side door.

I unlock it and get in.

I don't bother to relock it.

I fall against the inside of the van door.

My hands are bunched in my hair.

And I just scream to let my unconscious emotions take over me.


	15. Chapter 14: Tripp's POV

_Hi guys, I'm really sorry about the lack of updating for nearly a month, but I was just not really in the mood to write much. But, I finished it today, it was a really bittersweet ending because while I am glad I finished this project, I don't want this to be over! But, anyway I will make it up today by giving you guys the last two chapters today, so I hope you love them and loved this story and that's all I have to say._

**Disclaimer: I do not own I'm In the Band, I just decided to write this because I thought it was a great 'mature' side to the episode "Bleed Guitarist".**

* * *

The next thing I know after asking the band where Derek was, is that all three of us were screaming and panicking like there was no tomorrow.

"Okay, okay." I say, despite for a break in the hysteria. "We need to calm down and remember the last time that we saw Derek."

For a few seconds, I glue my eyelids together in an attempt to try and recall the last time I saw him. I remember him on stage, but that was during the performance; I can remember him going off the stage after our set; and that's all my brain will allow me to recall.

"I can only remember him until we got backstage a few minutes ago." I open my eyes to the worried band members.

"Well, little man I don't think I can be much help because I went straight to the craft service table afterward." Of course Burger would; after all being on stage can be so hard.

"Ash?" I ask him, non-verbally telling him what he remembers.

"Well, I saw that when we were all backstage, that he sneaked behind the curtain and was at the backstage door..." he then trailed off as what happened to him clicked in our minds.

We then screamed and ran for the door to where Derek is.

Well, he apparently was not out here.

"Where could Derek be?!" I exclaim as I walk down the steps to the end of the dumpster.

"I don't know Little Man, but Derek shouldn't be too far." Burger said.

Ash continued. "We'll look around at some of the buildings around, you stay in this area."

Before I could protest, they went off the search for him.

I exhaled a big sigh, and I decide to open the dumpster lid, and not because I think Derek is in there.

When I can see inside the dumpster, I see Bleed sprawled in black trash bags.

"What? Did you decide that I am a better lead guitarist and you can't handle the position anymore?" he asks, his tone filled with bitter and sins.

"No." I stalled. "I just came to say that I can't believe I ever idolized you, you cold heartless jerk." I let go of the lid and he gets a concussion for the impact. I don't even feel bad, probably because that was me finally letting go of looking up to Bleed. And I honestly can't believe once upon a time, I idolized him.

After that, I just searched through the garbage cans and just observed the area because there was nothing I could do.

And just when my patience was about to give away, the two came back.

"No luck; did you find him?" Ash asked.

I give the look I gave Derek earlier, that gave him the question as to WHY or HOW I would find Derek in the backstage area of the club.

And then a thought came into my mind, one that I can't believe I didn't consider. "Did you guys check the Band Van?"

"No, but we passed by it a few times." Ash said.

I mentally sigh as I explain that Derek could very well be in it because he would normally not leave without telling the rest of his band-mates what he was doing.

"Wait," I stop them while my brain works out what I just said. "Why would Derek be out here?"

"We don't know." Burger told me.

"Bleed." I come to the final conclusion. "Bleed was in the dumpster bin, and the two didn't end their relationship..." I stopped talking because I didn't need to finish. We all understood why Derek was not inside of club, or anywhere outside the building.

I try to start walking to the van, but Burger stops me.

"Trust us, Little Man, you don't want to see Derek like this. We'll take care of it, you put the rest of the equipment away." Burger instructed me because the two older band members walked around the corner of the alley.

A couple seconds later, I couldn't help it, I walked to the end the watched as the two walked down the alley until they rounded the left corner to where the van was. I felt like a ninja as I cautiously made my way down the path. Just when I glanced at the end of the alley, I heard and saw the Band Van door shut and lock.


	16. Chapter 15: Derek's POV

**Disclaimer #1: This might be the worst chapter of the fanfiction, so don't have super high hopes for it.**

**Disclaimer #2: I do not own I'm in the Band, if I did then this show would have another season.**

* * *

To me, reality and the past blended together because of the emotional agony I was feeling. This felt twice as worse as it did in the past, and my brain made sure of that by making the trauma feel more real than it did over ten years ago. I don't even recognize if I am living in the past or the present during this.

* * *

I screamed into anything I could find until it seemed like I screamed my vocal cords right out of my body.

I broke every damn thing in sight, I could pay back for it later when I calmed down from my breakdown.

I cried, cried until there it felt like there was no water in my eyes.

And worst of all, whenever I tried to forget him or slowly take him out of my life, I just felt a billion times worse.

My consciousness decided to give me the best torture ever by replaying ever moment between me; this wasn't until I realized this was reality and it hurt me hard before I was in even more agony.

Our first meeting, our talk afterwards, all of the times we were at that same diner where we had our first date, every recording session, every concert, every tour, all our little moments and inside jokes that made us feel like a real couple; it was a lie the entire time.

It was just one big fucking lie to destroy me and Iron Weasel.

I remember, once upon a time, that I promised I would never be heart broken by anyone.

I promised I would never give anyone my all and everything.

I promised I would never be broken by someone twice.

And then Bleed.

Fucking Bleed.

I hate him more than I thought would ever be possible, more than Metal Wolf.

* * *

I am pulled away from my messed up mind when the Band Van door opens, and I don't need to look up to know that it it Burger and Ash.

When the door shuts, I hear that the two have moved to the two front seats.

"You can continue, we're here for you." one of the two says and my mind is so fogged up I can't distinguish if it was Ash or Burger, but I think it was Ash.

I then relive it over and over again.

* * *

I don't stop until I am just exhausted all over.

After a few seconds, I ask in a hoarse voice what time it is.

"It's been a couple of hours." Burger says.

I give out a long breath and The two start saying what must have been a planned out monologue while I was in the hysteria.

But I don't pay attention and I think they know that, but they want me to close this for the most part now.

I open my eyes to stare at my right side. And I just think as Burger and ash's voices become background noise.

I knew I had to fall apart, that is always inevitable and especially in this life and time. I have let myself to grieve over the end, like anyone would, and I know that this can not last forever. I have a life, a life worth living out there now. Iron Weasel is slowly, but surely, making their way back up to the top of the charts; and I am the only one who can lead them up there. I have friends who will forever have my back and they are doing just that now. And I, in a way, have a second family thanks to the Campbells and the kid. The world is mines to take, and I think I am over Bleed for the most part. I have let myself fall apart and break at the seams; and while I may be bruised and have a few cuts, I am fixed and ready to move on from Bleed forever. I won't let myself fall this way again.

"Okay," I murmur in the same voice and slowly get up to sit on the back Band Van seats. "Let the kid come in and let's go home."


	17. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: For the final time, I do not own I'm in the Band.**

* * *

For the rest of the night, I barely spoke a word to let my voice recover. The other two band members explained what happened in the van and more about me and Bleed's past since there is no point in hiding it anymore.

Later, a few minutes until midnight, I still feel both wide awake and super tired, but I decide it's time to put it away for the night. I turn the television off and start to head to Iron Weasel's room.

"Finally going to bed?" a teenage voice asks.

I back up to the counter that is connected to both the kitchen and living room and open the window to see Tripp standing there.

"Kid, why are you up so late?" I ask him.

"I can barely sleep, this night was just so crazy."

"I know." I say in a quiet tone for both my voice and that I don't really want to remember Bleed anymore tonight.

After a few seconds, Tripp confesses that Bleed talked to him twice. The first one was about Bleed's true motives; second was that he wanted to break me once again to hope that Iron Weasel will never get back on the charts again.

"And he told me that it is easier to break something but it takes more effort and longer to fix it. How long will you take you to be fixed?" Tripp finally asks me.

I smile and tell him: "I already am, kid."


End file.
